El precio de la gloria
by Neko uke chan
Summary: ¿Cuál es el límite que Echizen Ryouma está dispuesto a cruzar, por lo que cree, vale la pena obtener? Nunca se vio en la intriga de determinar una prioridad: su orgullo o la promesa del triunfo.¿Que hay detrás de la moneda? aquella cara desconocida. BL [Reeditado]
1. Lo inexplicable

_Originalmente publicado entre el 19/11 y el 25/11/09; re-editado el 21/03/12 tras una revisión de tres días en plan de "reforma" total de este two-shot. Los personajes no me pertenecen obviamente, son creación de Konomi Takeshi._

_Como ya dije, éste será un two-shot conformado por un trío indirecto. Está mal que lo diga yo, pero en comparación a la primera publicación de éste fic (por el nombre nada más, el contenido está remodelado en un 90%), me siento mucho más orgullosa con mi trabajo. Me superé al pulir bastante una historia que pensé, no tendría salvación._

_Espero les agrade, y ahora más que nunca agradecería críticas constructivas, estoy quemando papeles viejos...espero gusten de echarles un vistazo :)_

_#####  
_

El as del tenis, el joven genio Echizen Ryoma, era de nuevo el centro de atención y primera plana de la revista PRO TENNIS; no por su ya conocida habilidad y talentosa forma de jugar, sino por algo que pocos creerían posible: había mejorado su increíble juego. Tal fue la mejora, que no solo llevó a Seigaku a ganar las finales del Torneo Nacional Interescolar sino que también provocó rumores, (futuros hechos para su crecida legión de fans) que afirmaban qué podría llegar a superar al respetado y talentoso Capitán del Club de Tennis de la Seishun Gakuen: Tezuka Kunimitsu.

_ ¿Cómo era posible este hecho?_ Las especulaciones se dejaban escuchar en cualquier parte, bastaba mencionar su nombre para que empezaran los comentarios. A donde sea que iba el o'chibi, se percibían tumultuosas muchedumbres murmurando a su alrededor; situación que, claramente, era menospreciada por el chico: realmente ni le alagaban ni le disgustaban los comentarios. Simplemente no les encontraba fundamento.

La verdadera razón tras su entrenamiento, el motivo por el cual habían surgido esas conversaciones, y la verdadera noticia que está detrás de los titulares era lo que _de verdad_ le preocupaba. No los absurdos rumores que circulaban; resulta que la realidad detrás del telón era conocida solo por él, Fuji Syuusuke y por el mismísimo Tezuka-buchou.

Estuvo recibiendo clases particulares en secreto después del horario del equipo, a cargo nada más y menos que el mismo capitán Tezuka, compartida solo por su senpai de Seigaku. Ambos estaban siendo entrenados por Tezuka, pero la mayor parte de las clases las recibía el pequeño, ya que Fuji tenía un horario más apretado. Kunimitsu resultaba ser mejor profesor para Ryoma que Ryuuzaki-sensei, por lo tanto los entrenamientos no solo eran más productivos, si no que, de alguna manera, resultaban más apropiadas. Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro, si bien el regular de tercero accedió a enseñarle, el precio a pagar era alto.

_ No monetariamente hablando_. Pero si bastante sacrificante.

Esa misma tarde, al finalizar las actividades del club, como ocurría desde hace no mucho tiempo, Ryoma y Tezuka, y a veces Syuusuke; se quedaban en las canchas del colegio para practicar.

–Debes subir más el codo para elevar la pelota, es elemental Echizen, no te confíes– corregía Tezuka-buchou de vez en cuando al chico. –Separa más las piernas y flexiona las rodillas, el campo de rotación de tu tronco debe ser de 180°, expande más el campo de rotación de tu _swing_– así estaban todas las tardes para practicar, corregir y entrenar bajo las ordenes del capitán. Pero lo verdaderamente tortuoso no eran las prácticas en sí, sino el final de las mismas. Lo que el chico debía hacer después de cada una de ellas, siempre y cuando Tezuka se lo pidiera. Siempre que se lo ordenara.

* * *

–Suficiente por hoy-anunció por fin el tenista mayor, daban las 7:30 pm en punto.

–Bien– asintió en silencio Ryoma.

–Ve a los vestidores, ya sabes lo que debes hacer– ordenaba seriamente, sin observarle directamente.

Sin esperar otra orden y para no pensar en arrepentirse por ello, el chico fue directo a los vestidores. Con la cabeza gacha, entró; todo estaba oscuro y desolado _cómo era lógico a esas horas_. Se adentró hasta su casillero y empezó a guardar sus escazas pertenencias y empezó a desvestirse, quedando solo en ropa interior.

Después de 10 minutos esperando al otro, solo y en una lencería compuesta por una franelilla blanca y el bóxer; entra a la zona el capitán con una toalla en la cabeza, cierra la puerta y empieza la rutina que llevaban días practicando…la tortura.

Sin llegar siquiera a su _locker_, Tezuka empezó a desvestirse frente al menor, quien no pudo evitar voltear avergonzado.

– ¿Qué ocurre? Pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado a esto– dijo secamente.

–…– Ryouma no respondió.

Tezuka quedó completamente desnudo, guardando su uniforme y la ropa de cambio en su casillero. Echizen, sentado frente a la ventana abierta, estaba completamente a vista del mayor con la luz de la luna reflejándose en él. Después de ser observado un momento que pareció eterno, Kunimitsu preguntó al fin:

– ¿Por qué estas en ropa interior? Te dije que la próxima vez me esperaras completamente desnudo- repuso escueto cómo siempre. Contradictorio resultaba escucharle decir tan tranquilamente semejante desfachatez.

- …-quiso responder, pero no se atrevía. El pequeño volteó frente a él, mostrando un leve aire de vergüenza en su mirar. -No te atreves, ¿eh?- respondió para sí el mayor, acercándose al chico lentamente, sentándose a su lado y acariciándole mecánicamente el rostro.

-No importa…así resulta excitante quitarte la ropa- susurró descaradamente al oído del menor, mordiendo levemente su lóbulo derecho, causando un escalofrío en su cuerpo. _Se acabaron los preliminares, hora del cambio de escena._

Tezuka acercó la cara del chico a sus labios, introduciendo bruscamente y sin permiso su lengua en la boca del otro, recorriendo cada espacio disponible. Sus manos no estaban tranquilas, recorrían cada parte del torso del o'chibi, apretando los pequeños pezones sobre la camisilla, ocasionando que sobresaltaran en contraste con la tela delgada y blanca. Echizen ahogaba pequeños gemidos en la boca del mayor, a medida que se iban intensificando las caricias por parte de este, sonrojándolo deliciosamente. Finalmente, cuando la necesidad del aire se hizo presente, se separaron.

–Eres deseable– alegó el capitán, mirando fijamente a su compañero con a premeditación al cazar una presa. _Cómo si no se lo dijese a él particularmente, sonaba mecánica la frase, como agotada por el uso. _El chico bajó la mirada, no podía enfrentarse a su senpai, era demasiado para él.

Kunimitsu procedió a elevar los brazos de su titular y sacarle la camiseta, tirándola olvidada en alguna parte de los vestidores, y tocando con sus fríos dedos los ya erectos pezones del chico, arrancando mal disimulados gemidos de sus labios.

–Recuéstate– le ordenó a Echizen, este procedió a acostarse en el banco de los vestidores, lo suficientemente amplio para hacer las de colchón _express_.

Una vez acostado, Tezuka-buchou dirigió sus manos a la semi-despierta entrepierna del muchacho y empezó a masajearla circularmente, apretando y recorriendo cada parte que le permitía tocar la delgada prenda de ropa que estorbaba.

–Agh– un gemido escapó sin poder reprimirlo, la mano del capitán había hecho contacto con la piel del chico, acariciándola lascivamente.

–Déjame escucharte, Echizen– susurró, retirando lentamente la única prenda que separaba al o'chibi de la desnudez. Ahora que ambos estaban desnudos, un toque de realidad aclaró la mente del pequeño tenista_, estaba consciente de lo que iba a hacer_, sintiendo como brotes de su orgullo y dignidad le pedían que saliera corriendo de ahí…pero igualmente, su terquedad le impedía perder la oportunidad de vencer a su legendario padre, oportunidad que solo obtendría al entrenar con el único jugador al que nunca había podido vencer.

Todo el pensamiento que había acaparado su mente por unos instantes fue bruscamente interrumpido al sentir algo húmedo rosando su glande; la boca de su senpai estaba peligrosamente cerca de su miembro.

Sin retirar su mirada de su objetivo, Tezuka comenzó con unas límpidas y cortas lamidas por el tronco. Ryoma tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir al contacto tan excitante que resultaba de sentir su erecto miembro en la boca cada vez más demandante del otro.

–… ah…–algunos jadeos se le escapaban sin poder evitarlo; la lengua de Tezuka jugaba con sus testículos, delineándolos. El menor mantenía los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio inferior con pequeñas lagrimillas en la comisura de los ojos_. Se estaba volviendo loco de placer, y de vergüenza, perdiendo la noción de sí. _

Mientras el capitán laboraba abajo, su mano izquierda bordeaba por el vientre del pequeño, pasando por su cadera y llegando a sus glúteos, en donde se dedicó a delinear el borde de su ano, tensándole por acto reflejo.

Ryoma estaba perdiendo la relación del tiempo y espacio, los gemidos eran cada vez más difíciles de contener y un cosquilleo empezaba a subir por su entrepierna a medida que el otro forzaba sus dígitos en su entrada. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el mayor, ya que inmediatamente procedió a relegar su labor de felación y posicionarse sobre el pequeño que se había arrodillado sobre el banquillo por ademán suyo. Lo recostó de nuevo, agazapado sobre su cintura rozaba sus miembros, moviéndose de arriba abajo, sosteniendo los brazos separados del chico.

–Ya no tienes como ahogar tus gemidos, déjame escucharte– Tezuka miraba fijamente al sonrojado y sudado tenista, presionando sus muñecas hacia los bordes del asiento, impidiendo que con las manos se tapase la boca.

– ¡Argh!– un sonoro quejido se dejó escuchar, en cuanto el miembro erecto de Kunimitsu bajó rozando la entrada del chico y comenzando a presionar contra ella, el mayor sujetó a Ryoma por sus brazos y lo sentó en el banco.

La vista que le otorgaba ver al regular de su equipo, desnudo y excitado frente a él, era la máxima expresión de lujuria elevada a la enésima potencia para sus ojos.

_ Su mirada ardía en deseo, con el instinto salvaje reprimido a punto de ser desbordado. _Haciendo uso de su fuerza, sostuvo al niño por la cintura y lo volteó, dándole la espalda al mayor; se llevó un dedo a la boca y empezó a lamerlo, mientras con la otra mano masturbaba el miembro del chico.

Cuando se hubo llevado tres dedos a la boca, soltó el pene del otro.

–Separa las piernas– le ordenó. Ryoma no se movió lo suficiente por lo que le penetró rápidamente con un dedo, haciendo que se arqueara y gritara, inmediatamente cayó sobre sus brazos, quedando en cuatro frente a Tezuka.

–Obedece, no hagas esto más doloroso para ti– contuvo con esfuerzo las lágrimas de frustración y dolor que amenazaban con delatarle. _Por el bien de mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba._

Siguió haciendo movimientos con su dedo, metiendo y sacando con brusquedad, hasta que el chico se empezaba a acostumbrar a la intromisión e introducía el otro dedo. Cuando el dolor empezó a disminuir y el cosquilleo se hacía más fuerte, el capitán retiró los dedos y se acercó a Ryoma por sobre la espalda.

–Voy a entrar– sin esperar respuesta le penetró profundamente, la noche fue testigo de un grito desgarrado de dolor, y un líquido caliente brotaba de su interior. Las estocadas frenéticas no esperaron a que su interior se acostumbrara a la intromisión, fueron rápidas, profundas, despiadadas. _Deseosas._

Los gritos de dolor fueron reemplazados por jadeos placenteros, que resultaban en una orquesta a los oídos de Kunimitsu. Aun con las de perder, el chiquillo luchaba por no caer rendido a los impulsos y acostarse de largo, dejándose potestad al otro a hacerle lo que quisiera; pero su instinto de auto-protección le gritaba que era menos suplicio para él si movía sus caderas y se enterraba en compaginación con las penetraciones. _Por el contrario, era placentero._

Al ver el cambio de movimiento en el chico, Tezuka cuidadosamente, aun dentro de él lo sentó sobre sí mismo. Ahora lo tenía de frente, con un rubor y sudor mezclados en una indefinida expresión de torturante placer. Su miembro crecido rozaba con el vientre del capitán, lo cual con el vaivén de las penetraciones, les estimulaba.

–Ah…ya no…arhg…no puedo– apenas podía hablar el o'chibi, el placer lo estaba cegando inevitablemente, se vendría sobre Tezuka en cualquier momento. Había resistido todo lo que su mente le permitía pero ahora el control lo tenía el cuerpo.

–Aun no–contradijo cortadamente el mayor, elevó las piernas del chico a nivel de sus hombros, apoyándolas en ellos. Ahora el menor estaba completamente expuesto hacia él, las estocadas continuaron en un nuevo nivel. El capitán se posicionó sobre el chico, quedando su pecho justo al frente de su cara.

– ¡Ah!– un sonoro gemido hizo eco en los vestuarios, Ryoma se vino sobre sí mismo en un agitado movimiento, arqueando la espalda como si se doblara un alambre; un par de cortas lágrimas corrieron al tiempo que se sentía invadido de nuevo por un líquido caliente. _Sangre y semen se juntaban en su interior._

Un gruñido indicaba que Tezuka acababa de terminar. Sus agitados corazones parecían querer saltar de sus pechos, la luz de la luna brillaba sobre sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor, sus cabellos despeinados, sus músculos aun tensos…todo era una clara evidencia de lo que acababan de hacer, como las manos manchadas de sangre de un asesino.

No cruzaron palabras hasta que el aliento regresó a sus pulmones.

–Ya es tarde, esta vez duramos demasiado– habló Tezuka calmadamente, con los cálculos meticulosos de un infiel, reincorporándose hacia su casillero. El joven Samurái no dijo nada y no se movió, no le gustaba vestirse con él presente así que solo se colocó la chaqueta de titular de Seigaku sobre los hombros.

Su mente, su alma y su cuerpo no se ponían de acuerdo en asimilar lo que ocurrió. Nunca se había sentido tan excitado, humillado y sucio. En ese estricto orden. Pensar en lo que hacía para vencer a su padre le hacía repugnarse: llegar tarde a su casa sin explicación aparente, traicionar su orgullo y dignidad de competidor al pedirle a su rival que lo entrenara, poner precio a su cuerpo _porque aunque lo negara ya no podía tapar el Sol con un dedo_; tomar clases en secreto con dos de sus compañeros de equipo. Fuji Syuusuke.

_ Fuji-senpai_. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en ese nombre ¿Qué acaso no recibían clases de la misma persona? ¿Cómo es que nunca se lo había planteado? ¿Fuji hacía lo mismo con Tezuka?

_######  
Lemon desde el primer capítulo, en el próximo se aclarará el porqué de todo. Éste sigue sin ser el mejor fan fic que he escrito en POT, pero sí el primero, el que me dio la bienvenida al fandom hace tres años y le tengo gran cariño: por eso quise retocarlo._

_Gracias de verdad a quienes tuvieron la paciencia de llegar hasta aquí, el próximo capítulo lo subiré la semana entrante ^^ Opiniones saben por dónde dejarlas ¡es gratis!_


	2. La explicación

Con esto, termino la reedición de éste two-shot, las debidas explicaciones se irán mostrando a lo largo del capítulo.

#####

Al volver de sus pensamientos vio que Tezuka estaba vestido, apunto de cruzar la puerta y salir. _Momento de aclarar las dudas_.

-Tezuka-buchou…-llamó seriamente, levantándose del asiento. El aludido volteó, expectante y alerta por el cambio de actitud del regular.

– ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿No sería más lógico que exigiera otra clase de pago? – preguntó, tratando de mantenerse calmando, aun cuando sus sentimientos ahogados chocaban contra sus dientes. Estaba frustrado, aunque no lo mostrase.

El aludido no respondió de inmediato, tal vez pensando que decir. Al ver que no aún no contestaba, decidió aventurarse con otra pregunta.

– ¿Y qué me dice de Fuji-senpai…? ¿Le exige la misma clase de pago o algo peor? – su interior ardía en fuego, la ira empezaba a brotar sutilmente; pero mantenía su expresión indiferente, regulando su tono de voz.

Kunimitsu se le acercó un paso, Ryoma no retrocedió. Sus miradas fijas se encontraron, analizando la expresión del otro. El mayor soltó un amargo suspiro.

–Sabía que esto pasaría, pero fue más pronto de lo que pensé– le respondió al chico –La razón por la que hago esto es sencilla pero no la más inteligente: poder obtener a Syuusuke– el o'chibi no entendía por no decir que le sorprendió la aclaratoria; si a quien quería realmente era a Fuji ¿que tenía él que ver con todo eso? Justo cuando iba a preguntar, Tezuka se apresuró a responder, previendo su duda. –Tu figuras en todo esto por una razón, le gustas a Fuji, eres un estorbo para mí– le espetó fríamente. El chico no se esperaba eso ¿le gustaba a su senpai de Seigaku? ¿A ese retorcido y extraño senior? ¿Cómo era posible? además, le estorbaba a su capitán y no deportivamente hablando pero ¿por qué?

Al verle de frente, la respuesta le cayó como un rayo.

–No es de mi especial agrado pero Fuji-senpai gusta de mi…–miró a su buchou y tragó saliva, temiendo la respuesta – y Tezuka-buchou gusta de…—el capitán continuó su respuesta, casi en declaración –él– lo miraba fríamente, de la misma manera en que corrige a los novatos en los entrenamientos.

– Lamentablemente se fijó en ti antes de poder hacer algo–

–Pero yo no… – repuso el o'chibi algo perturbado –Sé que no sientes nada por él–cortó la frase de Ryoma –pero igualmente eres un estorbo para mí– dijo escuetamente.

–Aún no entiendo de que va todo esto– explotó Echizen, esa pregunta que tenía guardada le quemaba la lengua –¡¿Qué diablos tengo yo que ver en todo esto? – la rabia que sentía le hacía querer golpear a Tezuka, _su paciencia tocaba el límite_ pero la violencia no era una opción. El sentido común le decía que estaba más que claro quién ganaría en un uno a uno: un chico de séptimo contra uno de noveno. Decirle a alguien y pedir ayuda no era una opción, no podría excluir su parte de la culpa.

–Es simple– respondió tranquilamente Kunimitsu – Los dos tienen algo en común: son tercos, a su manera– miró al chico, este parecía no entender. –Ambos son ambiciosos y tercos, pidiéndome que les entrenara aun sabiendo que somos rivales aún dentro del mismo equipo- hizo una pausa esperando alguna reacción del otro, éste solo asintió –Continúa– pidió el novato.

–El punto es que tienen un patrón en común, sé que son orgullosos como para dejarse hacer simplemente, por lo que decidí mantener en secreto toda esta situación. Pero también son competitivos y sus objetivos son tan fuertes como su terquedad– se sentó al lado del chico, que permaneció de pie al cercano al banquillo.

–Yo deseo a Syuusuke y él te desea a t, imagínate como se sentiría él al saber que hago exactamente contigo lo que él quiere hacerte– una amarga sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. –La verdad, somos igual de retorcidos –entrecerró sus ojos castaños – Ya que no puedo tenerlo, me conformo con sólo sentirme dentro de él. Aunque sea sólo carnal, aunque te hayas visto involucrado en todo esto– elevó la mirada hacia la ventana, el brillo de la luna se reflejaba en el cristal de sus lentes.

–Fuji-senpai aceptó tener relaciones contigo cómo forma de pago, con la excusa de acercarme a mí ¿cierto? – su tono reflejaba calma, al fin comprendía perfectamente todo y de cierta forma volvía a ser el chico serio y seguro de antes.

– …te usa como mediador– continuó Echizen, quien volteó para quedar cara a cara con Tezuka. Al fin, la imagen del Ryoma que hace poco Kunimitsu no veía, se presentaba acosándolo con afirmaciones que hace tiempo alguien como él debía haber pensado. _De haber dicho, más que todo._

–Ciertamente…–una sonrisa propia de él tenista mayor se curvó en sus labios –Eres inteligente, Echizen– concluyó Tezuka.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa, mucho más concentrada. Algo ponzoñosa.

–Y déjame decir algo mas–apuntó, dejando en suspenso la frase hasta retener toda la silenciosa atención de ese par de ojos castaño miel sobre sí –Deberás encontrar otra forma de acercarte a Fuji-senpai, porque renuncio a tus clases-.

_ Se anticipaba a una aclaratoria como aquella._

–También me esperaba esto- dijo Kunimitsu sin perder su amago de sonrisa –Eres un chico predecible, Echizen Ryouma, pero no subestimable-

–Predecible no– corrigió –…tenaz, si– su miraba reflejaba todo lo que quería decir _ni más, ni menos_ –Ya no necesito tus clases, aprendí lo suficiente, me encargaré del resto para vencer a mi padre– se dio vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, con la mano en la perilla, hizo un último comentario.

–Por cierto…creo que te irá bien con Fuji-senpai, tienes dotes de conquistador aunque no parezca y en cierto modo se ven bien juntos…pero quien sabe– dijo con aire burlón y seguro, característicos del pequeño genio de Seigaku. Abrió la puerta y justo antes de cerrarla, dejó audible en el aire su más característica línea –Mada mada dane–

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Ryoma se presentó temprano a clases, ese día no tenían práctica del equipo así que Sakuno y Tomoka aprovecharon para invitarle, _obligarle,_ a comer helados juntos. Horio se infiltró en esa salida, arruinando los planes de la nieta de Ryuuzaki, junto con Kachirou y Katou.

Al final del quinto período, en la entrada del campus de Seishun Gakuen se encontraban los estudiantes de noveno gradeo. Divisó a Tezuka y a Fuji cerca de la salida.

Se acercó a sus Capitán de equipo, levantó la mirada hacia su senpai, con la mano en los bolsillos; éste le devolvió el gesto. Ryoma pudo notar que llevaba su bolso de tenis a la espalda.

– ¿Van a practicar? – inquirió el chico, en ese instante se acercaba lentamente Syuusuke, con su bolso a la espalda y su típica y por demás indescifrable, amable sonrisa.

–Las clases no han terminado– respondió Kunimitsu con una leve señalización con la mirada hacía el tensai. A lo lejos, Fuji saludó al novato elevando su mano, y éste le devolvió el gesto con un ademan de cabeza.

El tenista bajito pasó por un costado hacía la salida, susurrando cerca de Tezuka, inquisitivamente –_Ve por él_– sin necesidad de dar nombres, sabía perfectamente a quien se refería. Echizen salió a paso lento con las manos en los bolsillos, detrás de él corrían Sakuno y Tomoka "– ¡Espera Ryoma-kun! –" gritaron al usonimo, y más atrás de ellas corrían Horio y sus amigos.

– ¿Qué tanto hablabas con Echizen-kun, Tezuka? Es raro verte entablar conversaciones seguidas– Preguntó tranquilamente el otro senior, arqueando levemente una ceja –Nada importante– respondió sin prisa saliendo del campus, hizo un amago de sonrisa para sí y se adelantó. Syuusuke se quedó atrás algo confundido _"¿Y a este que le pasa hoy?"_Pensó por un momento, mientras Tezuka analizaba para sus adentros todo lo vivido _y por vivir_.

Fuji alcanzó al otro por el camino, pensando que algo era distinto en su amigo; un cambio que para Tezuka, era mucho más de lo que Fuji creía. Un cambio que le anticipaba "_Hoy se lo diré"._

#####

Finalizado éste, comienzo oficialmente con la reedición cronológica de POT, poco a poco iré beteando de nueva cuenta mis historias y las publicaré a su debido momento. Espero haya quedado un poco más convincente (con respecto a quienes leyeron la historia anteriormente) en cuánto a razón-motivo-consecuencia con ese toque de riesgo que tomé aquí al manejar a Tezuka.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
